Soulful
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: In a world where evil rules all, three people must learn to trust each other and destroy the evil that threatens the human race.


Soulful

Don't own anything except for the plot

In a world where evil rules all, three people must learn to trust each other and destroy the evil that threatens the human race.

Prologue

Blade hid in the shadows as much of his kin had and still does, he saw something move behind him. He turned his head that way and waited for another movement. Another movement behind him, he did not turn, the being was just trying to confuse him, he was most likely above him, waiting for him to let down his guard, or tighten it too much. Still, he remained calm, waiting for the one above him to leap down any second now. Something moved right next to him and he stopped moving for one second, it seemed to be the second in which the vampire above him decided to jumped down and beat him to the ground.

She flew in a flurry of bats through the night sky; it seemed to be the only way to travel without being stopped each night by the vampires that ruled this world. Then she heard it, a wolf's howl, she stopped in the night sky, and the moon was at her back. She knew that wolves did not howl anymore, that was unless of course... no, he died almost two hundred years ago, she had killed him herself. She then noticed she was not a flock of bats anymore and quickly decided to land. She was back to her civilized form in no time and was walking down the deserted streets of old London, the place was a mess. The London streets were littered with pieces of buildings that the Daywalkers must have destroyed, she was a Daywalker of course, but she had her head on straight, she could still pass off as someone human. Anyway, she smelt blood on the air, and hated when she did, it always meant trouble. Then she heard footsteps as some vampire jumped from out of nowhere and others surrounded her.

"'Ey look at this, mates, we got ourselves a lady to suck dry..." He was undoubtedly English, which meant that he was one of the vampires that had destroyed London, her home. "...maybe we should make it quick and painless." She wasn't listening to their voices anymore, there was something else nagging at the back of her mind. One of the vampires moved forward a swift step and she didn't move, her heartbeat didn't quicken, but she didn't notice the change in atmosphere. He reached out for her, she quickly grabbed his hand and flipping him over onto a sharp piece of wood, and he was dust.

"The names Mina Harker, gentlemen, care to dance?" They all gasped and one began to run off, she appeared in front of him. "Going somewhere so soon, I was just getting started." Her eyes bled blood red as her fangs surfaced. "Or are you just human, like so many protected by that idiot Damaskinos." She said and looked at the others, "Or perhaps you do not want to face Dracula's only surviving child..." She stopped talking as something high pitched reached her ears; she winced before concentrating on her target. He was scared and already running off, the other vampires in the street were gone to, probably scared off by the sound. A man stepped out of an alley blowing a dog whistle. "Goddammit..." She growled and watched as the man pulled out a silver stake. "Oh, like that's gonna kill me." She growled as her eyes and teeth returned to normal. She got up off the ground; he was still blowing the dog whistle.

"I would stay where you are..." He called after he dropped the whistle from his lips. "I know what you are, and I know how to kill you." Mina just turned away and began to walk off. "Perhaps you don't know this, but Dracula has returned, and you are going to help destroy him." The man yelled off.

"I do not listen to the petty words of a human..." Mina yelled back as the sun began to rise. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime." She said waving to her acquaintance as the sun fully shined on her and she walked off.

"My name is Van Helsing, and the Order has called for your assistance in the vanquish of your sire." He yelled, she stopped and turned around.

"Van Helsing, eh? The man who is the left hand of God? Don't make me laugh, that man died years ago..." Mina yelled back, then she stopped walking yet again; she turned to see a much-disfigured man on top of a still standing building in London. "Dammit, they know I'm here." She heard the horse hooves behind her as a man grabbed her around the waist and lifted her on behind her.

They rode outside of the demolished city, and the disfigured man ran after them.

* * *

i want to know what you think whether or not you liked the fic


End file.
